five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PTLD/Tubbybot Analysis: Decimated
(Before I start this, here's just a message. I decided because there are no blogs, and pretty much nobody has done this, with the exception of the wiki pages, I will make profiles on every one of the Tubbybots. Hope you enjoy!) //////// NAME: Decimated GAME APPEARANCES: Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game, Demo Five Nights At Tubbyland (cameo) ROLE IN GAME(S): Antagonist VISUAL DESCRIPTION: Decimated is one of the more unique looking characters in the Tubbyland franchise. The upper half mainly looks like the " Tubbyland Voice Trumpet " from Teletubbies, except with a darker shade and several black markings, and with a torn end. Below the Voice Trumpet area, there are at least three endoskeleton legs that go mostly unseen in the game. Two out of the three endoskeleton legs end with endoskeleton hands, while one of the appendages appears to be an actual endoskeleton foot. Another thing to note is that unlike the other Tubbybots, it does not appear to be as decayed. Due to its animation, it has articulation in the Voice Trumpet area of its neck/head. While its height is unknown, it appears to be as tall as the player, which would be 6-7 feet. BEHAVIOR: Decimated, overall, is not that large of a threat. It is easy to fend off and avoid, if properly dealt with. However, while Decimated cannot kill the player directly, it can disable equipment long enough for the other Tubbybots to give a game over. It can only enter through the Right Door, and when prevented from entering, will go back to the Main Hallway. Decimated starts off in the Wreckage Hall, and eventually enters the Ventilation Hall, the Main Hallway, the Original Props area, and the Props Hall. After that, it will do the aforementioned by entering through the right door. ARRIVAL CLUES: While Decimated can surprise the player, and can be hard to prevent if not (as mentioned) dealt with correctly, there are certain sounds that can give one clues about where it has gone. For example; " Where have the Teletubbies gone? " Is the noise Decimated makes sometimes when moving. However, this sound is not unique. Most of the sounds Decimated makes are when it is moving. When at the doorway, Decimated makes the same sound as most of the other Tubbybots. CREATIVE ANALYSIS: Decimated, as stated before, is very unique. No other Tubbybot does the exact same process, or tries to disable equipment instead of killing you this way. The design behind Decimated is also very unique, and (further details on it are in the " VISUAL DESCRIPTION " section of this profile) has a perfect combination of taking something from the original Teletubbies show, and turning it into something fit for the dark tone of a game like this. Out of a one-to-ten rating, Decimated's creative score would be 9.1/10 TRIVIA: -All of Decimated's lines are from the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet from the original show. -Decimated was voiced by Critolious himself. -Decimated was originally going to be able to enter all entrances, but according to Critolious, he had so many problems programming him, and was left to be, as Critolious put it, "a slap in a knife fight". -Decimated is the 6th smallest character in the series, after the plush versions of Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Po, and Noo-Noo. -Decimated can be seen lying down in the Repair Room from FNaTL demo. -When Prototype Dipsy is meant to be in his active state in the Wreckage Closet, he will instead appear inactive, and Decimated will appear in his active state in the Wreckage Hall. This is most likely a mistake made while programming the game. CONCLUSION: While this Tubbybot has not had a larger role in any of the other games, it is one of the more difficult Tubbybot characters to deal with, and proves there is still room for creativity in the Tubbyland universe. In conclusion, Decimated is an original character that can make a fairly decent challenge for anybody playing FNaTL 3: The End Game. Category:Blog posts